My Savior, my love
by sakura doll
Summary: UPDATED! 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto hates her life. An obsessed man wants her and he’ll do anything to get her. So she runs away…seeking protection….right into the arms of her amber eyed savior, Syaoran Li...SxS R&R!
1. Escape

**My savior, my love**

**By**

**sakura doll**

**Author's notes: **Hello, ppl. This is my fourth Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic. I've been thinking of posting this for a while now. Well, I've finally started it. Hope you enjoy…

**Summary: **18 year old Sakura Kinomoto hates her life. An obsessed man wants her and he'll do anything to get her. So she runs away…seeking protection….right into the arms of her amber-eyed savior, Syaoran Li. Will she trust him to save her or is she too scared to trust again?

**Chapter 1:**

**Escape**

"Sakura! Quick hide! He's here!" my mother's frantic whispers reached my ears. I got up at once leaving my half finished breakfast behind and ran towards the backdoor, gathering my school stuff.

"Sakura, my love" the voice that I dreaded to hear flooded through my ears, numbing my brain.

I glared at him as he approached me with a look of longing in his eyes, "Have you decided the date of our wedding, yet?" he asked, as he reached out to touch me. I flinched and slapped his hand away,

"Get away from me" I told him coldly. His eyes narrowed dangerously,

"Come now, is that the way to talk to your fiancé?" he asked, his voice becoming slightly icy.

I shivered slightly, but I didn't want him to notice, "You're not my fiancé and you never will be." I responded, pushing past him as I ran to catch the school bus. I felt him catch my wrist,

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Remember what happened to your brother" he whispered menacingly.

I just yanked my hand away from him and climbed into the bus, pushing my thoughts away from Touya, my older brother.

I hate him. That monster, Ryushin Hayato. He ruined my life. Ever since he met me last year my life has become a total disaster. The spoiled brat. He has been forcing me to get married to him. And with him being the son of the richest guy in Tomoeda doesn't make things any easier.

I sighed and leaned my head against the glass window. All of them, my mom, dad and Touya they're all suffering because of me. I wish someone would come and save me from this hell of a life. I really do….

A whole week has passed and I have graduated from school. I walked all by myself down the familiar lane home trying to ignore the whispers of the people as they saw me.

When I came home, I saw a couple of men moving things around.

"What's going on?" I demanded, as I entered the house. My mother beckoned me to come inside the bedroom. As I went closer, I noticed that her eyes were puffy and red like she'd been crying and my dad looked really upset.

"What's going on, mom? Dad?" My father shut the door of the bedroom and sat me on the bed next to him,

"They are Hayato's men, they say they've been ordered to change the old furniture to new ones as a preparation for your wedding." He explained

I was shocked to say the least, "But I never agreed to marry him" I replied furiously

"We know. That's why we have planned everything. You have to run away from here" my dad told me.

"What! But I can't just leave you guys here"

"Don't worry about us, dear. We'll escape as soon you leave. Your safety is our first concern." My mom handed me a bag and said,

"I have packed some clothes, your certificates, your passport and some money. We've applied for a scholarship at a university in the US. There's also some money for your train fare to Tokyo, from where you can catch a plane. We've spoken to your aunt, you can stay with her."

I nodded slowly, all this was hard to digest, "Where will you guys go?"

"We'll be going to your grandparents' place, it's pretty secluded, so Hayato will not find us" replied mom.

"Now I want you to go to the station first thing tomorrow morning, as early as possible." My dad instructed.

I nodded again and prepared to go to bed, hoping everything will be ok.

It was morning already and I was getting ready to leave. I flung my bag over my shoulder and took one last look at my house. "Bye mom, dad. Take care."

"You too dear," I hugged my parents goodbye and snuck out of the back gate.

It was freezing in the morning and the sky was still blue. It didn't take me long to reach the station. Now all I have to do is cross the road and I'm home free. But as I crossed the road, I tripped and fell flat on the ground.

"Hey! Sakura!"

I whipped my head to find _him, _that monster coming towards me. "What are you doing her?" he called.

"No!" I screamed frenetically, "Stay away from me Hayato!" I jumped to my feet and ran in the opposite direction.

I ran blindly, with only one aim in my mind that is to get away from that creep. All the people in the streets were staring at me and getting out of the way as I ran. I was surprised that there were quite a few people at this time of the day. But not one of them stepped up to help me. It was not like I didn't expect that. If they tried to help me then he would kill them and besides I didn't want anyone's help, I think…

I ran around the first corner and bumped into someone. I looked up at the person. It was a boy of my age with messy chestnut hair and mesmerizing amber eyes (that were somehow familiar but I didn't know where I'd seen them before). I've never seen him in town before, so I guess he must be new.

Ignoring my mind's protests I clutched the front of his shirt and pleaded,

"Please help me sir! I beg you!"

I didn't know why I did it because I had sworn to myself not to ask anyone's help but this time I just couldn't help myself…

* * *

I sighed and flicked through the pages of the magazine I was holding. My friends were playing cards as we sat in the hotel room in a small town called Tomoeda, Japan.

I'm Li Syaoran. Future heir to the famous Li clan. 18 years old, ace striker and captain of the RFA, a soccer club.

"And I win again" my friend Eriol Hiragiizawa's smug voice echoed through the room as he grabbed the small pile of coins towards himself. My other friends, Ken and Yamazaki groaned.

"I bet you're cheating" Ken complained, "You've won five times in a row"

"What can I say? I'm just so good at the game" said Eriol, smirking.

"I'm broke." Yamazaki said digging his pockets, "And I haven't even got my girlfriend a birthday present."

"What were you planning on buying anyway?" asked Ken,

"Don't know. Haven't decided yet. Got any ideas?"

"Don't you guys have anything better to talk about" I interrupted getting a little annoyed because the most common talk among my friends these days is about their girlfriends.

"Come on, Syaoran. It's time you got yourself a girlfriend. You're 18 now." Eriol suggested.

"Get out of here" I replied lazily as I pulled the magazine over my face and fell asleep.

It was 4 am in the morning and here I am jogging. Why? Because we have an important soccer match coming up tomorrow and I need to get some practice. That's why we're here in Tomoeda. If we win this semi finale then we get to go to the finals in Tokyo which is in two weeks.

And as usual my lazy ass friends were asleep snoring like billy-hoes. I took a turn around a corner where I saw quite a few people standing on the sidewalk and as though waiting for something. I wondered what was going on and at the very moment a girl came running and bumped right into to me. I caught her shoulders, surprised. She looked up at me and I saw that she was very pretty. She seemed the same age as me and she had emerald eyes and long auburn hair framing her face. But her cheeks were streaked with tears and her eyes were full of misery, and fear.

She clutched my shirt and said,

"Please help me sir! I beg you!"

I was too surprised to react immediately. Before I could do anything, another man with black hair and blue eyes came bursting around the corner and yanked her from my grasp. She let out a shriek and struggled to get out of his grip,

"Let go, you're hurting me" she whimpered as the guy dragged her over to a black limousine a little further ahead.

"You cannot run away from me, Sakura" the guy told her, forcefully pushing her into the car by her shoulders. She kept struggling and was now sobbing as she begged him to let her go.

The people around me didn't seem to want to help her at all. They just stood there and watched this horrible scenario. I balled my fists, anger surging through me. What's wrong with these people? Can't they see that she didn't want to go with him? Without thinking I strode over to the guy who had by now managed to shove the poor girl in. But before he could climb in, I tapped his shoulder. The moment he turned around, I rammed my fist against his face, sending him reeling against a post. The people around gasped and started to talk excitedly,

"Can't you see she doesn't want to go with you?" I yelled at him. The girl jumped out of the car and ran over to me. She grabbed my shoulder and said urgently,

"We've got to get out of here. His men will be after us in a minute"

Quickly, I dragged her back to the limousine and started the car. Thankfully, the key was there. Without wasting another second I took off at top speed. I could see from the rear view mirror that guy standing up and yelling something.

"Are you ok?" I asked the trembling girl beside me.

She nodded. "I shouldn't have asked for your help. That guy is the son of the richest man in Tomoeda. You're in a lot of trouble now." She whispered.

"It's ok. We'll think of that later." I said. Crack! A bullet shot at us narrowly missing the car. We looked back to see an entire army of cars chasing us, just as we reached the edge of the town.

The girl beside me started crying softly. I smiled at her, "It's ok. I'll protect you." I found myself saying. Why am I saying such stuff to some random girl? I wondered. But I have no time to think of that not when there were twenty cars chasing me.

I swerved suddenly and the car ran down a slope right into a lake. I pushed the door open and swam out. I pulled the girl and her bag with me out of the water and dragged her onto the land. Unfortunately for me she had fainted. I swung her bag over my shoulders and lifted her in my arms and ran towards the forest nearby.

I didn't stop running till we reached a cave quite deep in the forest. I couldn't hear the men's footsteps anymore so I supposed that they'd given up. I placed the girl on the grass and sat down beside her.

It had been quite a while since we came here. It's probably six in the morning. The sun was up but it seemed quite dark in the forest. I hoped that there were no wild animals about.

I picked up her bag and peered inside. There were some clothes, and money along with a couple of papers. I pulled it out. They were her certificates.

"Sakura Kinomoto" I read off the certificate. So she was the same age as me. I thought as I read the certificate. Just as I placed the certificate inside, the girl beside me stirred awake.

"You're finally awake" I smiled down at her kindly. She didn't say anything but looked around as if trying to figure out where we were.

"We're in a cave" I explained shortly.

* * *

I looked at the man next to me. He was smiling gently. His amber eyes wore a soft expression. It made me feel safe and fuzzy all over. Suddenly I was glad that I asked his help.

"We're in a cave" he told me as I looked around at my new surroundings.

"What about Hayato?" I asked him.

He frowned, "If you're talking about that black haired maniac I think he's given up for now"

"He must have something planned. He doesn't give up that easily"

"I know it's none of my business. But why was he chasing you in the first place?" he asked me.

My eyes darkened as I eyed him doubtfully. Should I trust him with all my secrets?

**Author's notes: **There you have it! The end of my first chapter, I'd like to know your opinion on this story, so please don't forget to review. I'd appreciate it if you tell me your views.

The next chapter will be up ASAP,

Lol,

sakura doll


	2. Tokyo and Syaoran's uncle

**Author's notes:** Hello, everyone! I'm really flattered that I got over 20 reviews for just the first chapter. There are a couple of things I'd like to sort out before starting on this chapter.

Syaoran has not fallen in love with Sakura yet, he's only helping her because he feels the need to protect her. Secondly, Sakura has not fallen in love either she just trusts Syaoran because for some reason she thinks he's familiar to her. That's all.

**Chapter 2: **

**Tokyo and Syaoran's uncle:**

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he added hastily and then smiled, "I'm Li Syaoran, by the way. And you're Sakura Kinomoto, right?"

My eyes widened, "Li Syaoran?" I whispered, "You're the heir to the Li clan?" I stammered, startled.

The guy next to me looked slightly surprised, "I didn't know I was that famous." He said with a grin.

"I've read about you in the paper once or twice" I shrugged, still contemplating on whether or not I should tell him everything.

"Umm…Miss Kinomoto?"

"You can call me Sakura" I found myself saying,

"Sakura…"he said, "Beautiful name…"he added, "Anyway, do you want to go home?"

I froze. I couldn't go home. After what happened today, Hayato would definitely be raving mad at Li for running off with me. Suddenly I couldn't handle it anymore. My parents and my brother suffered because of me. Now Li's going to be in deep trouble and it's all my fault.

"Sorry" I whispered, my shoulders shaking as I struggled to control my tears, "I'm so sorry"

"Why?" I heard him ask, his voice soft.

"Please leave me and go. Because of me you're in danger. I have no choice, I have to marry him. If I don't more and more people will suffer because of me." I started to cry, I couldn't hold my tears anymore.

"He wants you to marry him?"

"Last year, my family and I moved to this town. Everything was fine back then. I was really happy. But then a few weeks later, the son of the richest guy in Tomoeda, returned. His name was Ryushin Hayato. At first he started following me about and kept insisting that I date him. I refused, hoping he would stop but it started getting worse. He practically killed any guy who even dared to look at me. My friends started to get scared and refused to talk to me. The news spread rapidly. The people started treating me indifferently. Then he pressured me to marry him. My brother, Touya, hated him and when he started to talk of marriage, he got really angry and confronted Hayato. I don't what happened between them, but the next day we got the news that my brother had been brutally injured in an accident.

But it wasn't an accident, Hayato told me that he made it seem like an accident, and he said that if I didn't marry him, he would do worse things than that. Now my brother is in a coma, in a hospital at Kyoto, his friend Yukito is taking care of him. We need a lot of money for his operation. Hayato says he'll pay if I marry him. After that I detached myself from everything and everyone around me. I didn't trust anybody. My parents told me to run away. So this morning I decided to go to the station hoping to get away from this nightmare town but he saw me and now I'm in trouble again. And I've gotten you into trouble as well." With that I broke down completely, burying my face in my hands.

It's the first time I poured out all of my feelings to some one and somehow it felt good, instead of bottling all my feelings inside me.

* * *

I stared at the girl, sympathetically who was sobbing uncontrollably. What a horrible life she had. I've lived all my life in luxury and I couldn't help but feel sorry for this innocent girl, who'd gone through so much in life. I dug my pockets and pulled out my handkerchief. I placed my hand on her shaking shoulder and held out the handkerchief to her. She took it from my hands an cried for a bit before wiping her tears away

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I'll make sure you'll be too." I said softly. I looked down at her pretty emerald eyes, which were shaking with misery, fear and anxiety but now I could see a small fire of hope shining in them.

We didn't speak for some time. I just watched her as she held the handkerchief tightly in her hands and sat curled up against the wall and looked at the luminous hands of my watch. It was only half past noon. I decided to wait till it was dark before sneaking Sakura back to my hotel,

"Thanks…Mr. Li"

"Call me Syaoran. Mr. Li makes me sound so old" I said and grinned, satisfied that she managed a watery smile.

It was 5 in the evening now. The sun had already set. I had just awoken from my short nap feeling hungry. The girl beside me was asleep too leaning against the wall of the cave, hugging her knees to her chest. I gently shook her awake.

"Hey get up. We're leaving now."

She nodded standing up and picking her bag. I removed my coat and placed it on her shoulders. She looked at me, puzzled.

"Wear it and put the hood up. We don't want anyone to recognize you." She did as I told and we left the cave.

It took us half an hour to get to the hotel where I was staying. I managed to get some sandwiches on the way so we weren't hungry. I crept through the back gate of the hotel and let her in my room. Luckily for us my friends weren't there and it was on the first floor.

"Stay in here. I'll be back in a while" I whispered, letting her in, mentally thanking my careless friends for leaving the window open.

I jumped off the balcony and strolled into the reception counter, only to be welcomed by my friends and the coach.

"Syaoran where were you?" Eriol demanded, catching sight of me.

"I went for a jog this morning and fell asleep," I replied, casually.

"Well good thing you're back. The match has been cancelled. We're leaving back to Tokyo soon." The coach told me, obviously convinced by my lie.

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"The other team backed out due to some personal reasons. We don't know the details. But this means we go directly to the finals. Now hurry up and pack your stuff. And that goes for the rest of you." He added to my friends.

I looked at my friends once the coach had left, "Come on guys I have a little something to tell."

-----

"So you agreed to help her?" Ken asked, looking astounded.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"I don't think you should go against this Hayato guy." He said, looking serious.

"Yeah Ken's right" Yamazaki added as we walked down the corridor to the room. "I've heard stuff abut this guy. And he isn't the kind of person you should go making enemies with."

I frowned. "I promised to help her and a Li doesn't back out from promises."

"Tell me Syaoran is she pretty?" Eriol enquired suddenly.

"Why do you ask?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Just wondering if there was any _other_ reason why you agreed to help her." His eyes glinted mischievously.

"Shut the hell up Hiragiizawa!" I growled as I stuffed the key down the keyhole. I opened the door, Sakura looked startled. I saw her throw a frightened glance at all my friends, who were now gaping at her.

"Don't worry. You can trust them" Then I turned to my friends,

"Guys, this is Sakura Kinomoto, and Sakura, these are my friends, Eriol, Ken and Yamazaki." I said

"Wow" Eriol said slowly, "She's hot!"

I glared at him as he moved towards her. She looked even more frightened than ever as she quickly backed away from him and came over to me.

"You don't have to be scared. We aren't going to hurt you" Ken said eager to start a conversation.

But Sakura didn't seem interested to start a conversation. She continued to eye my friends distrustfully.

I sighed and glanced at my watch, "We have one hour till we leave. We've got to find a way to get her out of here" I sat on the bed and beckoned her to sit next to me.

"Sure. That's no problem." Eriol replied at once in his usual smug tone.

"So what's your plan then, Einstein?" I asked half annoyed, half amused.

"Just wait here a sec." Eriol dragged Yamazaki and Ken out of the room banging the door shut as he left. Sakura and I cringed at the loud noise it made.

"You can trust them you know" I told her.

* * *

"It'll take some time." I replied

"Huh?"

"Trusting them I mean…" I looked at my hands.

He seemed to understand for he just smiled and said, "I'm just glad you trust me"

I gave him a small smile and then we both fell silent.

"Do you have any change of clothes?" he asked me suddenly.

"Yeah" I replied. He directed me towards the bathroom and said,

"Change your clothes in there" I nodded and went off carrying my backpack. I sighed as I leaned against the bathroom door. For some reason I felt that I could trust Syaoran, but I'm sort of worried about his friends. They seem kind of crazy to me. I hoped their plan was good, because I didn't want to be caught by Hayato and I didn't want Syaoran to get into trouble either.

I pulled my dress over my head, changed my hairstyle to a bun, placed a hat over my head and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you're back" said Syaoran and fished out a pair of dark sun glasses and handed it to me,

"Wear these. Don't worry, they're mine" he said. I simply nodded and took it from him. Just then the door was thrown open and Eriol, Yamazaki and Ken burst in, looking triumphant.

"Here" Eriol tossed a bag at Syaoran, who caught it looking surprised.

"A wig? Where'd you get this?" He asked surprised.

"Oh. We just snuck it from somewhere" Eriol replied, airily.

"Let Sakura dress up as one of us. You know a soccer player." Ken suggested.

"What about her ticket?" Syaoran asked at once.

Yamazaki pulled a ticket out of his pocket and held it out to Syaoran,

"You think we're fools, man. We've got it too. The coach thinks we're old enough to buy our own tickets. So he'll never guess there's an extra person."

Syaoran looked at me,

"Sorry Sakura. I guess you have to change again." He went over to his bag and pulled a baggy T-shirt and loose pants.

"Here, change into these." He handed me his clothes and I couldn't help but blush for this was the first time I was going to wear a guy's clothes.

I took his clothes and the wig his friends had got and went back into the bathroom. This is going to be a long day.

Finally I stepped of the bathroom, blushing furiously.

"Not bad at all. Except for the fact that Syaoran's clothes are a bit big for you. You make a perfect boy" Ken told me.

A knock was heard o the door and a voice called,

"Come on. It's time to leave. Everyone's ready except for you guys"

"Sure thing, coach" called back Eriol, "Come on Syaoran, let's go."

The boys left the room. Syaoran came over to me and squeezed my hand gently,

"Just stick to me and try not to get too much attention. I'll keep your backpack inside mine and don't forget to wear the sun glasses"

I nodded and the two of us left the room.

I watched Sakura as we entered the lobby. The entire place was buzzing with voices of my teammates, who were cluttered around the place. I could see some of them flirting with the receptionist. Stopping the urge to roll my eyes, I whispered to Sakura,

"Stay here, I'll be back in a sec." But before I could go, Sakura grabbed my hand. I turned to look when I saw a couple of my teammates coming over.

I knew they'd definitely ask questions about her, so I hurriedly dragged her with me and the two of us disappeared through a crowd of people. I turned back to see Eriol talking to them. He saw us through the corner of his eyes and signaled a thumbs-up sign

I mouthed thanks to him as I went to return the room key.

------

I looked at Sakura who was currently sleeping. She sure does sleep a lot. She was tightly clutching at my shirt. I grinned. Either our disguise was too good or Hayato's men were stupid because we easily managed to slip past them are now on the train to Tokyo.

* * *

I opened my eyes and stretched. "Are we there yet?" Syaoran turned towards me and smiled that special smile. Those amber eyes….they seem so familiar.

"Sakura?"

I snapped out my daze blushing. "We're here." He informed me as the train screeched to halt. He reached over and pulled the wig off my head and let my hair tumble down.

"That's better" he grinned.

"Ah...ahem" Eriol cleared his throat, "If you guys are done flirting then we can get out of the train."

I glared at him angrily, snatched my bag from Syaoran and stormed out. _How dare he say that I was flirting! _I fumed.

"Will you just shut up!" I heard Syaoran growl at him and he jogged to catch up with me.

"Well anyway Syaoran, we're leaving to the hotel," Yamazaki called after him. He nodded and continued to walk. "I'm sorry but I have to stay with my uncle. You can stay with me too,"

I didn't say anything. He caught a cab and we sat in. He informed the driver where we were heading and then turned to me, "I hate him, my uncle I mean," he told me. When I didn't reply he went on, "He's a police constable, but a very useless one, believe me. I don't why my mother forced me to stay with him. But that's my mother, always giving unreasonable orders."

I still didn't say anything and kept staring outside the window.

"Still mad?" he asked after a moment's silence. "Don't mind my friends. They're always like that."

I shrugged and gave him a small smile telling him that it was ok. As we turned around the corner he yelled at the driver, "Stop! Stop right here!"

"Huh?" the driver looked at us confused, "But the house you said is over there,"

"Never mind we'll just get off here," he said hurriedly stuffing some bills into the surprised driver's hand and dragging me and our luggage out. He led me down the street. The sky was dark and the street was pretty dimly lit, Syaoran's house seemed to be the last in that street. There was nothing but an abandoned old house nearby. It gave me the creeps.

"Come in here," he motioned me to follow him to the abandoned house. I stared at him confused. "Just follow me," I nodded going after him. We reached the back garden of the house which was covered with weeds.

"I'll hoist you over the wall. You'll see a balcony on the other side. Once you go through the door you'll see a staircase to your right. Just climb up the stairs and the first room is mine. Get in there and I'll join you soon ok?"

I nodded again listening carefully to what he said. "But first wait in the balcony till I come in through the front door"

He quickly lifted me up and sat me on the wall. "Now go!" he ordered. I jumped off and ran towards the balcony.

* * *

Once she'd jumped off the wall and I walked to front gate and swung it open. I was welcomed at once by volley of barks and angry shouts. Grinning to myself I walk to the door. The door burst open and my dog bounded up to me and flung itself on me. I'll fell back laughing as he tried to lick my face,

"Calm down, Den!"

Finally the German Shepard jumped off and allowed me to stand up.

"You're finally here!" my uncle yelled coming to the door. "That's dog's a pest! Do you know how much trouble it has caused me?"

"No" I replied in a polite tone that always infuriated my uncle. His face turned purple as it usually does when he gets mad.

"Look at this!" he shoved handful of papers under my nose, "Look at what that dog of yours has done to the evening paper."

"Well you probably refused to give him dinner last night. So he chewed up the paper instead," I replied smoothly. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm damn tired and I need to rest," I walked past him into the house as Den kept snapping at my uncle trying to snatch the papers from him

"Wait just a minute…." My uncle started.

"What?" I drawled glancing at Den but made no attempt to stop him. "Your complaints can wait till later uncle. I'm tired and Den's longing to sink his teeth into your fat flesh."

My uncle growled, mumbling something under his breath and snapped, "Alright get lost and take that pesky dog with you."

"Sure thing. Come on Den!"

I know that was kind of rude. But my uncle's worth it, he's already set a long list of rules what I should do and what not to do. My uncle hates it if I am late for anything. He once refused me breakfast three days in a row because I got up late. But it wasn't my fault, my alarm wasn't working. I should not eat junk food, I should not watch movies, he hates it if my friends come over or if I hang out with them, he doesn't like soccer and tried to prevent me from going to soccer practice, he hates it if I watch TV so I do not turn the TV on and most of all he detests Den. He hates animals especially dogs, at first he refused to let Den into the house and I really tried to tell him that Den is a well behaved dog and he wouldn't do anything unless ordered to, but my uncle paid no heed to my requests and even refused to feed Den. That got me really mad, and I finally got sick of his stupid rules.

Even though I allow Den to do what he likes, I try my best to stick to his other unfair rules. He's just so frustrating; he treats Den like some piece of dirt. If he's scared of Den I'm ever ready to keep Den out of his way but that doesn't mean he has to be so nasty to him. I tried to be polite to him but he just took that as an advantage and tried to force more rules and regulations on me. I am a teenager after all and I need some sort of freedom too. Not to mention he always thinks I'm up to no good at all. He's suspicious of every little thing I do as though I'm 'breaking the law'. I hate staying with him. But my mother forced me to stay with him. I don't mind doing chores and helping him around the house, but that doesn't mean he can boss me around and prevent me from doing things I like.

(**A/n:** I would like to let you all know that I have purposely exaggerated Syaoran's uncle for a little more humor and added action.)

I made it to my room to see Sakura waiting for me inside.

"I hope you're not afraid of dogs. Cause if you are, I could leave Den outside." I suggested, holding Den firmly by the collar,

"He doesn't bite" I added.

Sakura smiled at me, "I'm not afraid of dogs. In fact I really like dogs" I loosened my grip on Den's collar and he immediately bounded over to her.

Sakura sat down and fondled him; she was smiling like she hadn't smiled for ages. I felt glad that she was finally happy and her eyes showed other emotions than just fear and sadness.

* * *

**Author's notes: **This chapter's pretty long (7 pages.) Longer than the last one anyways. As I mentioned before Syaoran's uncle has been purposely exaggerated for the sake of extra humor and action. I'm working on my other two stories namely "From Sunrise To Sunset" and "My pet wolf cub, Chocolate" and I'll post it soon (though I don't know how soon, 'soon' is.) Life's been really hectic and I'm finding in it hard to type all three stories but I'll do my best.

Please review! (Please ignore simple mistakes. I haven't had time to re-read.)

Lol,

sakura doll


	3. Shopping with Syaoran's friends

**Author's notes: **Sorry about the long gap. I've been down with fever and eye infection for the past three weeks and I couldn't do anything!! Finally I found time to post this chapter, along with this I've posted the next chapter of From Sunrise To Sunset.

**IMPORTANT: **I forgot to mention something really important. The reason Sakura could not approach the police is because Hayato's dad is a minister actually and they're very influential.

**Chapter 3:-**

**Shopping with Syaoran's friends:**

**Syaoran's POV**

I groaned and woke up. It was still pretty early. Sakura was asleep on my bed. She had protested saying that she'd rather sleep on the floor. I must admit it is uncomfortable sleeping, sitting against the bedside table. But I couldn't let Sakura sleep on the floor now could I? I looked at the clock; it was 6 in the morning. I yawned loudly, hoping my uncle wouldn't call me. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep again.

**Sakura's POV**

"Xiao Lang!!" A voice hollered through the household, jerking me awake. I sat up and looked around me wondering where I was. Then it came back to me. I was at Syaoran's place. It was 7:30 in the morning.

"XIAO LANG!!!" The voice shouted again, a little bit louder and more impatient

I jumped off the bed. That must be his uncle and Syaoran was still blissfully asleep leaning against the bedside table, oblivious to his uncle's callings. I sat in front of him in order to wake him.

His face was peaceful and there was a small smile on his face. His unruly chestnut hair hung about his face, shining in the morning light. I had to admit he looked really handsome. Then his uncle called again shaking me out of my reverie. I shook my head blushing hard as I hurriedly shook him awake,

"Syaoran! Wake up, your uncle's calling you!" I whispered shaking his shoulders.

"Huh! What?" he mumbled then fell forward, his head resting on my shoulder and began to sleep again.

I flushed again and shook him harder,

"Get up, Syaoran! Your uncle's calling"

This time he woke up properly and rubbed his eyes. He jumped away from me and apologized,

"Sorry about that" I could see faint redness on his cheeks. He must be embarrassed I mused. I just shook my head, "Your uncle's been calling for the past five minutes."

"Damn him! I'm coming uncle" he called as he dashed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change out of his night clothes.

**Syaoran's POV**

I told Sakura to wait while I brought something for her to eat and shot off downstairs. My uncle must be calling for breakfast. He hates it if I'm late.

I dashed into the dining room only to find my uncle standing there looking angry,

"I've been calling for ages."

"Sorry." I responded as I sat on the table and began to help myself to some pancakes. My uncle was about to protest when Den came into the room. He snorted at the sight of the dog and sat himself on the table.

The cook, Midori came in carrying some more delicious looking pancakes and maple syrup.

"Delicious as ever, Midori" I complimented as I took the maple syrup from her.

She laughed, "Thank you very much, Master Li"

My uncle piled his plate with about ten pancakes and called over to Midori who was giving Den his breakfast,

"Bring some of the pie you made last night" he said

"Which one would you like sir? Apple or peach?"

My uncle turned his face away from his plate for a bit and I grabbed the opportunity. If he's going to eat ten, he wouldn't miss if I stole two. I hurriedly grabbed a plate from the table, two pancakes from his untouched pile and placed it on my lap.

"Apple would do" he was saying as he turned his attention back to his plate.

I could have easily asked for extra myself but my uncle's particular about the quantity and the type of food I eat. He doesn't like it if I ate junk food. He says I'm supposed to keep a healthy body as I'm gonna be the next heir to the Li clan.

All that's garbage. Healthy body, indeed! He stuffs his fat face every meal. And besides he might get a little too suspicious if I suddenly asked for extra today. My uncle always thinks that I'm up to no good. It wouldn't hurt him if he ate two less today.

"I thought I had a bit more, didn't I?" he asked me.

"I don't know. You have so many over there that if one or two were missing, it wouldn't make much of a difference." I replied watching him process what I'd just said.

He glared at me but said nothing as he went back to his plate. We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. He finally finished and left for work. Good! Midori was washing the dishes in the kitchen. I quickly went over to the refrigerator, grabbed the carton of orange juice and dashed off upstairs, to give Sakura her breakfast.

Sakura was sitting on the edge of my bed and sorting out her certificates. She turned around when she heard the door click.

"Here" I said handing her the plate of pancakes with maple syrup on them and the carton of orange juice. "I hope you like it"

She took it from me and started eating it. I sat down beside her. She turned to me,

"Thanks for all your help, Syaoran. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay your kindness"

"You don't have to repay me" I told her, "I promised you that I'll protect it you and I'm just doing that." Her face broke into a genuine smile and her emerald eyes shined with joy,

"I'm just so glad that I met you, Syaoran"

I blushed slightly; no one ever said that to me. My cell phone started to ring,

"Hello?"

"Hey, man. It's Eriol. Tomoyo wants to go out and she asked if Sakura would like to come."

"You told her? I suppose Meiling and Chiharu know as well?"

"Of course. You can trust them. Tomoyo wanted Sakura only to come but I told her that she's not very comfortable without you."

"So?"

"So you should come as well."

"What? You know I'm not interested in stuff like that."

"Sorry, bud. This time you're coming. See you outside the mall at 10, kay? Bye" With that Eriol hung up.

"What is it?" Sakura asked me looking a little worried,

"Eriol called. He wants us to meet him and his girlfriend Tomoyo outside the mall so that we could hang out, you know?" I looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"I—I've never hung out with anybody before. I haven't gone shopping for clothes and stuff like that in ages. I'm not sure if I'll be too comfortable."

"I'm really sorry…" I started to say but she cut me off,

"It's ok. If you're coming I'll pull through. Can I trust them? It's just that I don't want too many people to know."

"You can definitely trust them. Tomoyo's weird but she's nice. Meiling's my cousin and Ken's girlfriend. Chiharu is Yamazaki's girlfriend."

She nodded but still looked uncertain. I suppose she's never gone out with so many people before.

"Don't worry. It'll be the best day of your life, I promise." I told her reassuringly. "Go and change clothes. "Uncle's gone for work and Midori, the cook, has left as well. So it's just us" She nodded and went into the bathroom to change her clothes.

She hadn't got many clothes at all. She just had two sets of dresses besides the one she was already wearing and only some amount of money. I looked around my room and noticed that it was cleaner. I'm not an untidy person. It's just that I never had time to clean my room whilst I was here. Sakura must have cleaned it while I was downstairs. She seemed pretty eager to help me in any way that she could.

In couple of moments she was back. She had pulled her waist length auburn hair in a ponytail. She wore no make up, yet she looked really pretty.

I locked the front door as I walked up to Sakura and the two of us walked down the lane in silence. We didn't speak much as we walked towards the mall.

"Syaoran! Over here!" I heard a call. Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Meiling and Ken came over to us,

"You must be Sakura." Tomoyo said looking at the startled Sakura, "You're so kawaii!"

Sakura didn't say anything but stepped closer to me staring at Tomoyo bewildered.

"Uh…Tomoyo I don't think…" I looked uncomfortably at Eriol.

"Come on! We've got loads of shopping do." Eriol dragged Tomoyo into the mall. My puzzled friends followed him. Sakura clutched at my sleeve, "sorry..." she mumbled.

I smiled at her. "It's ok. They'll understand."

"Syaoran! Hurry up!" Meiling yelled.

I nodded and dragged Sakura into the mall.

We spent the next two hours in the mall. Sakura refused to buy anything even though I offered her my credit card. Finally after much persuasion she accepted a dress that I bought for her as a gift.

"Are you girls done yet? My arms are aching." Ken groaned.

"Nope we've just got a few more." Chiharu replied.

"We can ditch them and get some ice cream, if you feel uncomfortable," I whispered to Sakura as the other girls proceeded to raid some more shops.

"Are you sure it's ok?" she whispered back uncertainly.

"I don't think they'll even notice," I replied dragging her toward the ice cream parlor.

We both sat licking our butterscotch ice cream cones and we chatted for a little while.

**Sakura's POV**

I sat listening to Syaoran as he talked about his mother and his sisters. That's when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and caught a man staring at me almost curiously. Instantly I felt scared. Who was he? Is he Hayato's spy? Have they found me? Questions piled up in my head as I tugged Syaoran's hand urgently.

"What?" he asked, looking at me.

"That guy…he's been staring at me" I mumbled. Syaoran looked around us and caught the guy. He frowned,

"I don't think it could be anyone dangerous." I saw Syaoran glare at the guy who immediately turned away.

"But still, if you're scared, let's get out of here, okay?" he squeezed my hand gently and led me out of the parlor.

The two of us walked out silently.

"There you are!" a voice called. We spun around to see Syaoran's friends coming over. The boys staggered behind the girls with piles of bags. I sweatdropped, how much could you shop in one day? I think I've had enough shopping to last a life time, even though I didn't buy anything.

"So where have you both been?" Meiling drawled with a mischievous glint in her ruby eyes.

No way. She's definitely not thinking what I think she's thinking, right? I watched Syaoran turn slightly red as he glared at his cousin,

"Get your head out of the gutter, Meiling. We're not like you. Sakura didn't want to buy anything so we went to an ice cream shop, that's all." He told her sharply.

Meiling scowled and said nothing,

"I'm leaving" Syaoran announced, "I'm sick and tired of this stupid shopping. I can't believe how you girls can shop all day, without getting bored. Coming, Sakura?"

I nodded and followed him as he stomped out of the mall looking thoroughly irritated,

"Do they know everything about my life?" I asked him.

His expression changed, slightly as he replied,

"No, I just told them that Hayato's after you and that I'm gonna help you. I didn't tell the details."

I looked relieved. I didn't want everyone to know about my life. Not yet.

"Sheesh! That was a complete waste of time. This is why I always try to wriggle out of their stupid shopping sprees." He fumed as we walked home.

I smiled. Syaoran looked kind of cute when he was grumpy. Not that he looked any less cute otherwise. I gasped at that thought and shook my head,

"What is it?" Syaoran asked me,

"Nothing" I replied, a pink blush spreading over my cheeks.

"I was just wondering…Have you had a girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?"

I blushed again, "Well, you said you hated shopping, so if you have had a girlfriend, she definitely would have wanted to go shopping, right?"

He looked at the sky, "Nope, I've never had a girlfriend before. I guess I just wasn't interested in stuff like that. What about you?"

"No, me neither. It's been ages since I've even had a friend. Besides my brother would have driven away any guy who even dared to look at me," I giggled and then saddened a little,

"I didn't mind much when my brother was overprotective but I hated that Hayato guy. He wasn't overprotective. He is a possessive, obsessed, spoiled brat!" I cursed, looking angrily at the ground.

"I can be overprotective too, you know. I won't let that bastard even lay his eyes on you. Just let him try" Syaoran told me in a protective tone.

I laughed out loud and soon Syaoran joined me. We reached home. As soon as we entered the front gate, the door flew open and Den bounded out looking delighted. I was about to pet him when I heard a stream of curses from inside the house. Oh no! That must be Syaoran's uncle. I glanced at Syaoran who looked at his watch

"Drat! It's almost lunch time. Uncle has already come." He pulled me behind him and instructed Den,

"Den, go keep uncle busy. Don't let him come near the front door, or the staircase. Make sure he stays in the kitchen"

"Are you sure your uncle will be ok?"

"Den won't bite. Uncle will be mad, but I can handle him. Now come on!" He sent Den into the house and then dragged me with him.

As we dashed into the house, I could hear Den barking and Syaoran's uncle cursing,

"Stay away from me, you mangy mutt! XIAO LANG!! Get down here! Put this dog on a leash!"

Just as we reached the base of the staircase, I yanked my hand away from his,

"Go on! I'll go upstairs by myself! I don't want you to get into trouble." I whispered, not liking his uncle's temper one bit.

He was about to protest, but I dashed up the stairs before he could say anything and ran into his room.

Great! Now I've gotten Syaoran in trouble again. I guess I'm nothing but a burden to everybody. I sank myself on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. I'm so useless.

**Syaoran's POV**

I ran into the kitchen and immediately my uncle hollered,

"Where the hell were you? This dog is nothing but trouble to me! If you don't control him, I'll kick him out of the house!"

"I'd like to see you try" I answered back, watching my uncle slowly turn an alarming shade of purple.

"You've got too much cheek, boy" he yelled. Den barked loudly,

"Quiet, Den" I ordered,

My uncle surprisingly subsided and said to me, "Lunch will be ready in about half an hour. Be in time" He marched out of the kitchen and to his room mumbling something like 'stupid dog'.

I glared at his retreating back and went out of the kitchen and to my room. When I entered Sakura was lying in the bed and I could hear her sobbing,

"Sakura, what's the matter?" I asked, as I kneeled beside my bed. She raised her head, her jade eyes full of tears,

"Sorry. I'm so much trouble to you. It's always like this. I always make the people around me suffer, I'm so useless" she cried,

My eyes widened in surprise, as I gently gripped her shaking shoulders,

"You're not trouble to me…" I began but she cut me off,

"No! You've been so nice to me but all I do is get you in trouble" she said, fiercely and then her eyes saddened again,

"Maybe I should just marry Hayato." She said with a defeated sigh.

"Don't you dare say that!" I said in an equally fierce tone, "You can't give up that easily. I won't let you. Trust me; you're no trouble at all. I was never in my uncle's good books and I don't care one bit." I pulled her into my arms. She jerked surprised but cried a bit and soon quieted down then looked up at me.

I grinned at her, "That's better. Now wait right here and I'll get you some lunch ok?" she nodded and lay down on the bed.

"No more crying," I said or rather ordered her.

She smiled, "Yes sir,"

"Don't mock me!" I pretended to be annoyed. She just laughed and I noticed how nice her laughter was.

I went downstairs feeling glad that she had cheered up a bit. "What are you doing standing there grinning like an idiot?" my uncle's voice came to my ears.

My smile turned to a scowl, "I don't think grinning is against the law, uncle," I replied glaring at him.

My uncle snorted, one of his most favorite things to do besides yelling at me, that is. I walked to the dining room deciding that not even my uncle was going to ruin my mood. Sakura was happy and that made me happy.

**Author's notes: **I hope you liked this chapter! I may not be able to post the chapter for a while cause I missed so much school work and I have to catch up. The next update is most probably on my birthday. Check my profile to see when my birthday is!!

I'm working on the next chapter of My pet wolf cub, Chocolate, though I'm not sure when I can post it!

Please leave me a review. (No flames)


	4. Just an ordinary day

**Author's notes:** Gomen!! There was a black out when I was typing my story so, everything I typed got deleted! I managed to complete this chapter but I couldn't type From Sunrise to Sunset. I'll post it latest by Tuesday.

I am going out of town for two days. I'll be leaving in an hour or so and I just finished this chapter, so please ignore typographic errors. I apologize if this chapter is slightly boring. I want to make Sakura and Syaoran's relationship slow.

**Chapter 4:-**

**Just an ordinary day:**

**Sakura's POV**

It was 9:00 in the night. Syaoran's uncle had gone on a night duty though Syaoran had told me earlier on that his uncle was useless at night duties because he always fell asleep snoring like thunder. But then again Syaoran tells me that his uncle is useless at several things, I mean in all the things he does.

I can't believe it's already been four days since I came here. Syaoran said he'd picked a movie. I haven't seen a movie in a long time. (There are many things that I haven't done in a long time, actually.) So I sat on the couch in front of the TV, while Syaoran went to fetch the popcorn. He appeared from the kitchen and turned on the movie,

"What movie is this?"

"I'm not sure. Eriol told me it's really good and he wouldn't say more than that"

The title appeared on the screen. No way! A horror movie! I hate ghosts! If I watch this I won't be able to sleep properly for a week. I was too embarrassed to tell Syaoran that I was scared so I hugged a cushion, hoping the movie wouldn't be too bad.

Unfortunately for me, the very first scene was a murder scene. I whimpered softly and buried my face in the pillow. Suddenly something touched my feet. I moved my feet, but it kept banging against my feet.

Something soft and furry…

The woman on the TV was walking in some kind of a cemetery and she suddenly shrieked in terror.

That's it, I snapped. I squealed loudly and flung myself on Syaoran, curling my legs on his lap, my hands wildly grabbing the front of his shirt while me eyes searched frantically for the source of my fear.

"What's up?" He raised a brow questioningly.

"Something touched me" I wailed.

Syaoran looked down, "It's just Den" he said.

My cheeks burned. Den's tail had been banging against my leg,

"Sorry" I mumbled and looked down, my face turning into a bright scarlet color as I slid off his lap back to my place in the couch feeling extremely embarrassed.

He laughed, "It's ok."

I couldn't see the movie anymore, not only was I scared but I didn't want to embarrass myself again. I buried my face in the pillow I was hugging and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Syaoran's POV**

I sighed staring at the television quite bored. My chin was resting against the palm of hand and I yawned for the twentieth time. Only forty five minutes had passed since the movie began and I was already sick of it.

I felt something hit my knee. I glanced at Sakura. She was asleep, her head resting against the armrest of the couch, hugging the pillow to her chest, her legs hurled over my knee.

"You should've told me if you were feeling sleepy" I told her, even though she was asleep.

I leaned over and wrapped her with a blanket and looked at her sleeping face,

"I guess you're not used to staying up late"

I grabbed the remote from the table in front of me and turned off the TV. That was worst film I had ever seen. Note to self: Never ask Eriol suggestions about a good movie. Never.

I stretched myself and leaned against the back of the couch. I had to take Sakura back to the room I reminded myself sleepily. But as usual being the lazy human I was I decided to do the task after I had taken a short nap. Unfortunately my short nap wasn't as short as I had planned it to be.

A loud thud jerked me awake from my slumber and I glanced at the clock. Darn it! It was 6:00 already. I had overslept. Den began barking loudly and I could hear a groan from the front door. Uncle's back! From the noises I had heard, I realized that uncle must've tripped over Den. It then struck me that I had let Den sleep on the doorway instead of his usual place at the corner of my room.

I let Den tackle uncle while I quickly wrapped the blanket around the still sleeping Sakura and dashed up the stairs to my room. I set her on the bed and grinned at her as she slept on quite oblivious to the commotion. She must be a really sound sleeper is she can actually sleep through the combined noise caused by Den and my uncle. I shot off to clean the popcorn mess. After making sure everything was in its place, I walked casually to the front door.

My uncle was there at the doorway brandishing an umbrella at Den trying to drive him away. But Den paid no attention whatsoever to the umbrella and kept snapping at his ankles. My uncle noticed me and glared fiercely,

"Why the hell did you let that dog sleep on the doorway?" he spat

I looked at him with mock surprise, "He was guarding the house. As you, my brave uncle weren't here to protect the house; I'll let him do it"

"Keep that mongrel away from me" he said stressing every word he spoke ignoring my last comment.

"He won't bite and he's a well bred German Shepard not a mongrel" I replied staring at my uncle's now purple face. He looked like he was going to explode. I whistled to Den and left back to my room before he could say anything.

I was in no mood to face my uncle's temper. I was dog tired having not slept properly last night. And my neck ached because I had slept in a sitting position

I entered my room and noticed Sakura look at me sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"I thought I slept downstairs last night. How did I get here?" she asked stifling a yawn.

"Long story," I replied. She just shrugged it off and stumbled to the bathroom almost bumping against the door frame.

I sighed and plopped on my bed. Brushing the bangs off my eyes, I decided to take a short nap. This time a _real_ short one.

**Sakura's POV**

I wandered around Syaoran's house idly. His uncle had gone for work, Midori had left and Syaoran had gone to soccer practice so I was free to roam about the place as I liked. I was feeling incredibly bored. Syaoran had told me that he wouldn't be coming for lunch and that he was going for lunch to a nearby restaurant. So I knew I would have to wait till 4:00 in the evening for him to return and I was already bored sick.

"What should I do, Den?" I asked the dog who was trotting alongside me. As I passed the dining room, I noticed something on the table. I went over and picked it up. It was Syaoran's wallet.

"Oh! He's left his wallet behind. How would he buy his lunch?" I wondered aloud.

I stared at his wallet an idea forming in my head. Maybe I could make him some lunch. I am feeling bored and I have nothing else to do. Besides it would be my small way of appreciation to all what he's done for me.

So I went into the kitchen, thinking of making him something really good. I wanted him to have the best lunch ever so I would give it my all. I began to make some lunch putting my cooking skills to use.

All the while Den was lying down at my feet, occasionally raising his head to sniff at the delicious aroma that drifted through the kitchen.

"There! All done. I hope he likes it" I said, blushing slightly, as I packed what I'd made neatly into a lunch box and tied it up.

I tidied the kitchen table so that it was spotless and proceeded to the door, and looked down at Den,

"Den, I think it's best that you stay here, ok?" I told the dog.

Den gave a short bark and bounded to his place in the hall. I smiled and slipped on my shoes. I knew where the soccer field was as he'd shown it to me the previous day while we were returning home.

Humming a happy tune, I shut the door behind me as I walked along the pathway towards the field. It didn't take me long to reach the field. I could hear noises coming from inside as I climbed up the stairs. It was a practice match and there were very few spectators. I walked around among the seats, my eyes looking for Syaoran. I knew I had to wait till the match got over. I spotted Syaoran; he was shouting some instructions to his teammates. I sat down and decided to watch till the end of the match. I glanced at the scoreboard, Syaoran's team was well in lead but still they seemed to be intent on scoring.

After all, I thought, they are going to the finals. So they probably needed the practice. I heard a roar of cheers and turned my attention back to the game. Syaoran was in possession of the ball. Girls were screaming wildly. I rolled my eyes when I heard some girl say,

"That guy is really hot isn't he?" she pointed to Syaoran.

"Oh, you mean Syaoran Li?" her friend asked.

"What! No way! _The_ Syaoran Li?" the first girl squealed.

"Yup"

I felt a pang of something, somewhere in my heart but I ignored it and moved away from the squealing girls.

I watched as the opponent team started to get aggressive as they tried to get the ball back from him. Syaoran deftly made his way through the defenders and passed the ball to one of his team mates. But I noticed his leg twist in an alarming direction, only for a sec though.

A pained expression appeared on his face but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I knew he had hurt himself though. No one else seemed to have noticed that he had injured himself. He tried to cover it up but to me it was obvious that his speed had considerably reduced.

I was starting to get worried; if he kept running then he might injure himself permanently. I walked to where the coach was standing and stood behind him. Fortunately I was unnoticed by anyone. Besides I didn't think it would matter. After all it was only a practice match. Just as I was deciding to tell the coach about Syaoran the referee blew the final whistle indicating the end of the match. Syaoran's team had won quite easily.

I watched as all the players walked up to the stands. I ran over to hobbling Syaoran who was surprised to see me.

"Sakura what are you…?" he began but I cut him off by forcing him to sit on the grass and quickly removed his shoe and sock and gently pressed my hand against his ankle.

"Are you ok, Syaoran? Does it hurt much?" I asked a bit anxiously. His team mates and coach surrounded us. Syaoran grimaced in pain as I touched his hurt foot.

"It doesn't look to too serious," the coach leaned to get a closer look. "But you'd better go to the clinic for a check up, just in case."

Syaoran nodded getting up. I picked up the lunch I had brought and helped him stand up. The coach looked at me, "You've got a pretty observant girlfriend, I must say,"

I felt my cheeks burn. I quickly turned my gaze to the ground.

"We're just friends," I heard Syaoran mumble more to himself. But the coach was not listening. He went over and instructed the other boys to get changed and get some rest.

Syaoran and I walked to the clinic in silence. He pushed the door open and I was greeted by the familiar smell of antiseptics that always lingers around clinics and hospitals.

"Syaoran! What's up? An injury?" The doctor inquired as Syaoran sat on the bed.

"Yeah," he replied pointing to his injured leg.

The doctor examined his foot for a few moments and announced, "It's just a sprain. I'll put some pain reliever and a bandage. Your foot should fine by tomorrow evening. Just don't strain too much,"

About ten minutes later we had left the clinic and were walking towards his house. "Let's go this way" Syaoran suddenly said grabbing my hand walking in a different direction.

"Huh?" I blinked at him, "Where are we going?"

"To the park" he replied.

Syaoran dragged me through the street and into a small park nearby. He took me a small fountain and sat down on the grass near it.

"Well, let's eat." He said taking the lunch from my hand which I had totally forgotten about.

I sat down next to him, but he had already opened up the lunch box and had begun eating.

"This is good," he said with his mouthful.

"Thanks," I beamed at him "But don't talk with your mouthful, you'll choke," I said wagging my index finger in front of his face like a mother scolding a child.

"Yes mom," he replied meekly.

"Hey!" I slapped him lightly at the back of his head.

He gulped down the food and looked at me, "Why don't you eat too? There's plenty."

"Sure." I replied and helped myself to some food.

Once we had our food, Syaoran began telling me about his family. His father had died when he was very young and he had four older sisters who were really loud and noisy.

He told me that he had lived all his life in Hong Kong and had come here visit his uncle only once before this, again, because of a soccer match.

"What about you?"

"Well," I began, "My family lived in Kyoto till I was fifteen. It was a really nice place and I had lots of great friends. But then we had to move to Tomoeda because of my dad's job transfer and then…." I stopped remembering all the awful memories, my brother's accident and that Hayato.

"I never had any friends or any happy memories there…"I mumbled softly.

Syaoran placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "It's ok…" he said softly, a slight smile on his face. I shook my head telling him that I was fine and then leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I should be thankful to him in a way though. It was because of him I met you," I muttered closing my eyes and moving closer to him to sit in a more a comfortable position.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "I guess so,"

We sat in that position for a little while in complete silence just enjoying each other's company.

The door swung open as Syaoran pushed it and at once he was thrown backward as Den pounced on him glad to his beloved master again, his usual greeting. He bounded up to me and licked my knee too. I bent down and scratched his ears. I heard Syaoran groan as he sat up. Then I remembered something.

"Syaoran, your ankle!" I ran and sat beside him.

"No I'm fine. Just a sore back." He groaned again and looked at Den, "You really should stop that Den, you're getting heavy," The dog bowed his head and let out a small whine as though he was apologizing.

Syaoran laughed and petted him, "I'm not mad at you. Just don't do that again ok?" He turned towards me, "Uncle will be coming home soon. Let's better go upstairs." I nodded and followed him to his room.

**Author's notes: **Sorry again for not posting From Sunrise to sunset. I promise it will be up by Tuesday. One of you had requested a sequel for it and I am still not sure if I am going to make one. I have never thought of it.

**Merry Christmas and Happy new year to all of you! N' joy your holidays!**

Lol,

Sakura doll


End file.
